Starla
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\This is about a girl whose life looked perfect from the outside but behind closed doors they sucked.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one but Amanda. As the story continues there may be more characters that I add that I have control over but as of right now, it's all Amanda. **

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I have written to any of my stories. I am slowly working on them. For some of the stories I have completely lost my mind track for them. I am re-thinking those stories and where to take them. **

* * *

Night after Night I would sit back in my room and watch her. She is beautiful and wonderful, I can't describe her properly. I wish for one night she would come to me. Just for one night, I could hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her. She graced the ring a couple of months ago and she stole my heart.

When I learned her real name I was shocked. How could someone so talented be with someone who's not? He doesn't treat her the way he is supposing to. For the life of me I don't see how she puts up with that. I've seen what he does to her first-hand. He lets his anger out on her almost every night and she just stands there and takes it. It's gotten violent a couple of times, yet she still does nothing.

I still can't see how anyone would hurt such an amazing creature such as her. I don't think I've changed, but to Mike I have. Whether that's a good thing or not, I'm going to save Amanda from him. I maybe signing my own death wish going up against 'Legacy', but I want her and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch any more of this.

* * *

This first time I stepped into that squared circle I was overjoyed and scared at the same time. I already knew how things worked because if my husband, father-in-law, and brother-in-law. They all taught me what I know now. We are a close family outside the ring.

I have been married for six years and, at the time, I thought it was perfect. I have come to realize that my darling Cody has turned into a monster. I blame it on his friends. The first time he hit me, he was slightly drunk. He realized what he had done and apologized. However, it happened again and again. Since that one time, I've been living in hell.

The only time I get away from him and his silly friends is when I'm in the ring. I love my storyline, I'm with one of my best friends and in about a week I'll be with my other one. I'm happy that they are putting the 'family' back together. Instead of it being the 'brothers of destruction' creative is changing it to the 'family of destruction'.

--2 months earlier—

"_Can you believe this match? He doesn't stand a chance with Kane!"_

"_I see where-Who is that?"_

"_Why would someone so beautiful be down here, King?"_

_I ran down the ramp but stopped short at the edge of the ring. I glanced at Cody and Kane in the ring before I slid into the ring making Kane turn and look at me. He walked towards me with a grin placed on his lips._

"_Kane wouldn't touch her would he?"_

_I pretended to be scared and backed away slowly into the corner. Kane stalked over to me. I let out a squeak when he grabbed me by the throat. He walked backwards until he was in the middle of the ring. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cody recover, he charged at Kane's back. I pushed Kane out of the way and took the spear for my family. _

_Cody was shocked to say the least at who he had just speared. Kane grabbed a shocked Cody and chock slammed him for the pin. Kane's music played, but he got up and stood over me. I stared up at him with a smile on my lips. He held his hand out to me and I took it without hesitation. _

"_What is this?"_

_I grinned at the crowd before getting a microphone and going over and standing over Cody._

"_Cody," I shook my head, "You should know better than to mess with family." I dropped the microphone and followed Kane out of the ring. _

"_Family? King you don't think she's Kane's wife do you?"_

"_Well, that would surprise me if she was."_

_--Later on that Night—_

_Kane and myself were sitting in the locker room, waiting for our cue for the segment to begin._

"_So, Manda, how did you like your first night?" Glen asked from the locker._

"_It was great, I'm just not sure about the whole Cody thing though."_

"_He's fine, I've chocked slammed him before."_

"_Not that, I'm not sure I like being against him, is all."_

"_It's going to be ok. You've got me and in about two months Mark, so I wouldn't worry about Cody or anyone else for that matter."_

"_Thanks Glen." _

_We sat there for about five minutes just chatting before the camera crew came in to start the segment. _

"_Well that was fun!" _

"_Mess with one member Starla, you mess with us all."_

"_I know, just wait till big brother finds out." I said with a small sigh. _

_The camera cut back to the ring._

"_Brother? You don't think?"_

"_Who knows, we'll have to wait until next week to find out." _

_This made me smile. Next week was going to be fun, but for now I had to go deal with my wonderful husband._

"_I'll see you later, Glen,"_

"_Night Manda,"_

_I walked down the halls until I came to 'Legacy' door. I let out a heavy breathe as I knocked on the door. A few seconds later Ted answered the door. He moved out of the way to let me enter. I so wished I brought backup once the heavy door closed behind me. _

"_WHAT THE HELL AMANDA?" Cody screamed, I'm pretty sure that the whole roster heard that one. Randy and Ted moved away from us. They knew better than to get in the way of Cody when he's pissed. _

"_What do you want to say?" I asked as sweetly as I could. _

"_THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN; YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME, YOUR HUSBAND, WIN." He let out a deep sigh before continuing. "That was you could join 'Legacy'. Now you screwed the whole damn thing up!"_

"_Cody, it's not my fault. Stephanie changed the storyline. Creative wanted to get the brothers back together. She asked me if I could help. What was I suppose to tell her? Hell No!" I said softly. I knew what was coming whether I wanted it to or not. _

"_YOU COULD HAVE TOLD YOUR DAMN HUSBAND!" He yelled before I received a hand to the face._


	2. Divorce! and Love

Cody walked out the door 15 minutes later. As soon as the door shut I fell to the floor, tears rolling down my face. Randy and Ted came over to me. This was basically what happened all the time. Cody would hit me or throw me around then Randy or Ted or both would try to comfort me.

"I want a divorce." I said lowly. Randy sighed while Ted smiles a little bit.

"Manda, I know you want one, but don't do it. You still love him!" Randy said. I stared at him for a second.

"Of course I love him. The problem is I know he doesn't love me."

"That's ridiculous, he loves you. Why do you think he leaves before he does some serious damage to you?"

"Randall?" Ted shouted. "Manda, come with me for a minute." He held out his hand for me. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet. Ted led me out of the room and down the hall to an empty hallway.

"Thanks Ted." I said with a small smile.

"Listen, what Randy said was uncalled for. Cody shouldn't hit you at all. Believe me; I have tried to get him to stop. You said what I've been hoping you would say for a while. I'm going to help you get this divorce. Why do you think I told Stephanie to put you in another storyline?"

"That was you?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded his head. "Why?"

"You deserve better than following Cody around. That's exactly what I told the creative team."

"Who else knows about this,"

"Vince, Shane, Paul and Shawn,"

"Good, wait, what exactly do they know? I can't have Dusty or Dustin finding out. They may not believe it, I mean…"

"Hey Ted, Amanda," John said walking up the hall.

"Hey John," Ted exclaimed as another tear rolled down my cheek.

"What's wrong Apple?" John asked me lifting his sunglasses from his eyes.

"Just thinking," I lied trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"That can be a dangerous thing you know." John joked. "I'll see you guys later." He replaced his glasses before walking off.

"Ok, Listen Manda, stay with Glen, Mark, Paul, or Shawn. Shane said he wants you with someone big enough that Cody will be too afraid to cross, got it?"

"Thanks Teddy," I said hugging him.

What can I say Ted is my big soft Teddy Bear! Ted smiles at me as places his hand on my shoulder and we go back to the locker room.

* * *

Mike kicked me out of the locker room because Layla came in. Gag! I walked down the hall and at the end of it were Ted and Amanda. I could see from where I was standing that Amanda was upset about something. Ted was standing in front of her talking with her. I wish she would talk to me for once. Maybe in time she will but if she's always with Cody that'll never happen. I decided to walk down there to talk to them; it was on the way to catering.

"I can't have Dusty or Dustin finding out. They may not believe it, I mean…" What in the world was she talking about? Has Cody been hurting her? I had to get her mind off of this for the time being.

"Hey Ted, Amanda," I said continuing walking just a little. Ted looked up at me first.

"Hey John," I glanced at Amanda and saw a tear roll down her face. Now I know something is up with her.

"What's wrong Apple?" That is the nickname that I had for her since she first showed up. Only Mike and I use it on her, hey, it makes her smile. I removed my glasses so I could look at her face clearly.

"Just thinking," As she tried to avoid eye contact I could tell that she really didn't want me to know what was going on. Or the hand print that was on the side of her face. That made me a bit anger.

"That can be a dangerous thing, you know?" I have to go find Cody and beat his ass. "I'll se you guys later," I put my glasses back on and walked away from them.

Somehow I was going to make Cody pay for what he did to that Angel. She doesn't deserve what he's doing to her. Hell he doesn't deserve her at all. I could totally treat her like she is supposed to be treated. She's wasting her time with that bastard Cody. On my way to find Cody I run into Stephanie.

"Steph, can I have a match tonight?"

"Against who John,"

"Cody,"

"No, He's already been in one tonight. Why do you want to be in a match with him anyways?"

"He's hurt Amanda and I want to make him pay."

"John," Stephanie shook her head at me before she looked me in the eyes again. "I know you love her and want her to be safe but trust me, she's going to be alright with the guardians that I have looking over her."

"Like Who? Ted, He can't do anything about what's going on. And who ever said I love her?"

"John, I have more than Ted looking out for her, she's going to be ok. You have to trust me alright?"

"Alright," I said hanging my head knowing that I can do any more.

"John, it's obvious that you love her, you have loved her since the first time you saw her. Everybody who has half a brain can tell that you love her. I'm just glad that Cody's not one of those who knows."

"Ok, I admit it. I do love her but she's never going to love me and I can accept that. I just want to know that she's alright."

"We always want to keep our loved ones safe. I know the feeling."

* * *

I was sitting in the hotel room with Mark and Glen. I haven't talked to Cody since he hit me two days ago. I didn't have to tell my two best friends, they somehow knew about it. I think Ted told them about it. They aren't going to say anything about it though; they hate to see me sad.

"Manda, what do you want to do tonight?" Glen asked.

"I don't know, stay in maybe."

"Manda, you can't let what Cody's doing keep you down, you had a life before him and you have a life now. Don't get all depressed on us." Mark said taking a seat next to me.

"I'm taking my medication so you don't have to worry about me getting depressed." Yes, I'm on anti-depressants. Does it help? No. But I'm not telling these guys that.

"We are going to the bar tonight." Glen said with a little glint in his eyes. He was up to something.

"But-"

"No buts about it young lady, you are going out with your friends and having fun." Mark said, now he has that same glint.

What are the brothers thinking? I don't think this is going to turn out so good for me in the morning.

* * *

**Thanks to my readers who have read this so far. I want to send a special shout out to ****PixieStickzAreColorCoatedCrack**** for the review. You totally rock. Thanks again for it. It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed this one. To all you other people who read this but didn't review…Shame on you. Just kidding. But seriously, you know you want to hit that button down there. Come on! It's calling your name! Lol. v_v**

**Mandy**


	3. The End!

**I know very long time. This is the last chapter, I hope.**

I knew this was a bad Idea from the beginning. This just sucked. Glenn and Mark had set me up. I hate those two. They had brought me to the night club and I saw Teddy and Randy in the back. That meant that Cody was here. I couldn't handle him right now. I knew he was pissed at me because he had already got the divorce papers and NOT signed them. So I was royally screwed. Not to mention that over the past two days I had been texted John.

"Guys, this was a really bad idea. I mean Cody is here." I said slowly and quietly to Mark.

"Honey, it's not a bad idea. Go to the bar. That is where you need to be at right now. Don't worry you are being protected from him. We are all over it sweetie. Now go to the bar." Mark pushed me in the direction of the bar.

"Fine," I huffed. I walked to the bar and sat at an open stool. I took out my phone and began texting John.

"_Where are you at?"_

"_The bar? You?"_

"_Same, can you sit with me?"_

"_I'm two seats away."_

I looked up and smiled. I looked over and saw John smiling back at me. I got up and walked over to sit next to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, Not at all Ma'am."

"That's funny."

"So, what's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Mark and Glenn dragged me here. I don't know why though. I told them that I wanted to stay in the room but they wouldn't let me."

"Uh, Same thing with Steph and Mike. They wouldn't let me stay in the room."

"Do you think they are up to something?"

"Maybe, but I don't have a clue."

"Me either."

"Do you want something to drink?" John asked me.

"Nah, I'm good."

I looked away from him and noticed that Glenn and Teddy were staring at us then it hit me. They were setting me up with John. I mentally hit myself in the head for not noticing it before. This was the plan from the beginning. I turned back to John with a small smile playing on my lips.

"John, I know what they were doing."

"You do. What?"

"They are trying to get us together. They all had this planned."

"Uh, that makes since now."

John reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." I said as I was looking down at my hand that was in his. It felt right. I was beginning to like him.

"Well, when you first showed up at the WWE with your husband,"

"You mean my Soon to be Ex-husband." I corrected him.

"Ok, soon to be Ex-Husband, I have had a crush on you. I have been secretly spying on you I have grown to fall for you."

"Wow that was some confession."

"Well, It's the truth. Everybody has known it. Well, everyone except for Cody and you. I'm glad that he didn't know. But since I am telling you this now, I'm pretty sure that him and I are going to be in matches."

"Oh, What the hell." I said more to myself than to him. I turned in my seat and kissed him.

My lips were on his lips so fast that I don't think he even knew what was going on. It took him a few minutes before he returned the kiss. We were making out in a matter of minutes. This was the best thing that had happened to me. My life was better than it had been.

-5 years later—

I was sitting at the house show with my husband when the door opened. Steph came in with two little girls in her arms and a little boy walking beside her. Yes, they were my kids. The boy was the oldest, John Franklin Hennigan, he's 4. The girls were twins, Janey Marie Hennigan and Jenna Star Hennigan, they are 2. And frankly, daddy's little girls. My world and life couldn't be better. I love my husband and my kids to death. I'm glad that I got that divorce from Cody, however, I do regret what he had to live with. He always calls and asks how the kids are, but other than seeing him at work, he doesn't come around. I love my new life.

-The End-

**Thanks to NenoNero for reviewing. This is the end. Hope everyone enjoyed it. **


End file.
